


Sorry Not Sorry

by littleprincehyun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Platonic Kissing, Prankster Baekhyun, Size Kink, Subspace, baekhyun punches the other members in the balls a lot, chanyeol has a big dick, everyones in love with baekhyun (platonically)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleprincehyun/pseuds/littleprincehyun
Summary: Baekhyun hatches up a plan to shower with each member to break any barriers between them. It's a good idea until, feelings get in the midst of it. Things don't go according to plan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 13
Kudos: 154





	Sorry Not Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this in 4 days. I've never written something this long before but I had so much fun writing it. At some point, this fic just started writing itself. This was supposed to be a 5K word fic and somehow it ended up being 13k plus. I don't even know how that happened but I hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks to Zarahi for motivating me and also waiting for me to finish it. I hope you enjoy it as well. Also know everything is written very light hearted, so yeah lol. Also happy 614 day 💕

Baekhyun has got a plan. This would be thought of as quite dangerous by the other members, since he always ends up breaking something or pulling a prank that has everyone mad at him for days. This might be his best idea yet.  
  
Baekhyun has moved in with the rest of the members of his new group now for a few months. Everything’s been going so great, but he still feels like there’s a wall between them all. Yes, they’re all comfortable with each other to the point of burping and farting in front of each other. They’re all in their twenties, what do you expect.  
  
He’s sure the rest of the members think they’re close already, as close as they can be without jerking off in front of each other. Though, he almost caught Sehun with his hand down his pants once but the maknae claimed he was just scratching his balls. Baekhyun had just rolled his eyes and punched him in the dick for lying to his Hyung. Sehun ended up whining and complaining, until Baekhyun bought him all the food he could eat, or his wallet could handle.  
  
Baekhyun has a full proof plan. He’s going to sneak into each of the boy’s shower and help them clean their backs, like they do in those historical dramas and hopefully, them seeing Baekhyun in the nude and vice versa will break down all barriers between each other. It’s a great plan, the best thing he’s come up with since, he got an app to spam Jongins phone with a million texts about chicken. Jongin didn’t look at chicken for a while afterwards. He even bought himself some nice chocolates with Junmyeons card to gift himself for having such a good idea.  
  
Baekhyuns absentmindedly on his phone playing PUBG. It’s not as easy as playing on his laptop but he can’t be assed getting up off the bed at the moment. He’s starting to doze off, playing like shit, when a shirt gets smacked into his face.  
  
Baekhyun sputters, pulling the shirt off his face and throwing it back in the same direction it came from. He knows he’s definitely missed but no one needs to know that.  
  
“Yahh, what do you think you’re doing?!” Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol who had just walked into the room.  
  
Baekhyun can’t help staring at the current unclothed chest and the man before him. His heart flutters a bit and heat pools low in his stomach. Ever since him and Chanyeol had been put in the EXO together, they’ve been inseparable. The bond they had right off the bat was unexplainable. They did most things together and when they were put into this shitty dorm, they had ran to the same room together and had wrestled each other to the ground, breathless. Baekhyun won’t admit he had been half hard after that.  
  
Chanyeol is just so handsome and has one of the best personalities that he’s come across. Baekhyun and him mesh perfectly together like, peanut butter and jelly. Always down to pull pranks on other members with him and go out on a moment’s notice. He knows he could trust Chanyeol with a hiding a dead body. Not that he’s killed anybody. He just knows he would be good backup.  
  
Baekhyun can’t help now looking at that broad chest and those delicious abs. Especially those massive looking biceps that Baekhyuns teeth know the shape of. He can’t help biting the members, they’re asking for it, always just standing there, not acknowledging him.  
  
Chanyeols been working out recently, pushing himself more than all the rest of the members and it’s showing impressive results. Baekhyun can’t lie, he’s drooled over that body countless times.  
  
Chanyeol just laughs at Baekhyuns comment and picks up some new clothes and his towel, heading towards the bathroom. Baekhyun almost gets up to punch him in the dick, but he’ll get him back later. He thinks about getting his plan started with Chanyeol but then his heart does this fluttery thing when he thinks about Chanyeol in any state of undress. He lets out a groan and punches his pillow.  
  
Maybe he should start with someone else and leave Chanyeol for the end. Shower with the rest of the members and slowly loose his nerves so when it comes to showering with Chanyeol it’ll be like nothing. He smiles and pushes the newly dyed pink hair out of his eyes and gets up to go bother Junmyeon again.  
♡  
Baekhyuns just filled up the bucket with baby powder. The puff of powder dropping in and smoking up to make him sneeze again. He dumped the last bottle into the bin and got up.  
  
He had just filled a bucket with twenty bottles of baby powder; all courtesy of Junmyeons credit card. Baekhyun sometimes couldn’t help himself. The members were so easy to prank and sometimes he got so bored he couldn’t help it. Sometimes, his head was so full, the only way he could let everything out, was doing this. The members didn’t care too much because he always cleaned up after. Or, well, cleaned up some of it and got Sehun or Jongin to clean up the rest.  
  
He was just finishing setting up the bucket on top of the door of Sehun and Junmyeons dorm room. He was so excited to see who came in through the door but was also ready to run away as fast as he could.  
  
“Baekhyun-ah come help me with these—.”  
  
Xuimin Hyung had just walked through the door and the bucket had come down with a resounding clash. The baby powder pouring all over the dorm room and all over Xuimin Hyung. Baekhyun needed to run right now, from the look Xuimin Hyung was giving him.  
  
“You little shit!” Baekhyun let out an unmanly squeak and bolted out the room trying to maneuver down the hall towards his own room. Curse the layout of this flat for being so big.  
  
Xuimin Hyung was hot on his tail. Baekhyun looked back to see a cloud of white smoke and a hand reaching out for him. He let out a bark of laughter. He just looked so funny with all that powder on him. The laughter must have slowed his pace down because next thing he knew he was being grabbed by his shirt collar.  
  
“Baekhyun, you little punk!” Baekhyun felt him being pushed into the wall.  
  
Having a clear look at Xuimin since the run, he burst into hysterical laughs, tears coming out of his eyes.  
  
“Hyung—,” he lets out a hiccup in between the tears. “I didn’t mean to. That was not meant for you. Wrong place—,” hiccup “wrong time.”  
  
Xuimin just grabbed him and pulled him into a chokehold, tears were still pouring out of his own eyes.  
  
“You’re going to clean every last speck of that baby powder Byun Baekhyun.”  
  
Baekhyun just rolled his eyes, knowing he would just get one of the younger guys to clean up for him.  
  
“And before you think about using poor Sehun or Jongin to clean up YOUR mess, I’ll be watching you from start to finish.”  
  
Baekhyun tapped Xuimins arm to get him out of the hold. The tears were all gone now so were the laughs, “Hyyyyyung.” Baekhyun let out a whine and pouted.  
  
Xuimin just rolled his eyes, “You know that won’t work on me. Now get to work, while I go shower.”  
  
Baekhyun just nodded solemnly and headed towards Sehun and Junmyeons room where most of the mess was. While walking there, he saw all of the powder down the hall where Xuimin and him were running down. Ughh, he had so much work to do.  
  
Maybe he could get Sehun to start cleaning up before Xuimin Hyung came out of the shower. He stopped walking, Xuimin Hyung was _in_ the shower. This was the perfect time to start his plan. Maybe he’d forgive him for the accident as well. Baekhyun turned around heading back towards Xuimin and Lay Hyung’s room.  
  
Baekhyun could hear the shower water running behind the closed bathroom door. He grabbed for the handle and turned it. It was unlocked. Score. He slowly opened the door, hearing humming coming from behind the shut shower curtain.  
  
Baekhyuns lowkey tip toed in and closed the door as gently as possible. Once he was inside, he started chucking his clothes off left and right. He walked towards the shower curtain and pulled it back quickly and got in.  
  
“Hey Hyung.” Baekhyun said casually.  
  
Xuimin let out the most unmanly shriek Baek had heard from him.  
  
“I won’t tell the guys you screamed like a little girl, if you forgive me for the powder incident.”  
  
Xuimin was still clutching his chest, “Baek—what the fuck are you doing in here?” His eyes were big taking in the fact that Baekhyun was actually naked, in here, with him.  
  
Just two naked guys in the shower together. Nothing wrong with that.  
  
“Bonding.” Baekhyun said casually and grabbed the soap and lathered up the loofah.  
  
Xuimin was still staring back at him with wide eyes. “Well I guess since you’re in here already, you could wash my back.”  
  
Xuimin turned around and Baekhyun almost squealed with delight. Finally, his plan was going as expected. One down, eight more to go.  
  
♡  
  
When Xuimin and him walked out of the shower together, laughing and joking around happily. Baekhyun felt like they were a million times closer.  
  
He heard someone clear his throat. Baekhyun pulled away from pinching Xuimins arm to find all the members staring at them with wide eyes.  
  
“Um—well this is unexpected.” Jongdae piped up amongst all the stares.  
  
“Don’t worry you guys, it’s not what it looks like. Baekhyun just helped me wash my back.”  
  
Sehun let out a laugh, “Yeah sure guys, might as well have jacked off in front of us.”  
  
Baekhyun sent him a glare, shutting the younger up, remembering the incident that happened a couple weeks ago, with that certain jacking off incident. Sehun let out a cough and looked away. His face turning a bright shade of red.  
  
Someone let out an annoyed huff and left the room. Door slamming audibly in the silence. Too busy joking around with the rest of the members, Baekhyun noticed later on that Chanyeol was missing.  
  
♡  
Baekhyun was currently lounging on the couch with Jongin watching a new drama. Baekhyuns already tired of the love interest fucking up so many times. He doesn’t understand how the main character can still want an asshole like him. He will never understand females in these types of dramas.  
  
Looking at Jongin, he could tell he was totally falling for the same shit the main character was. He’s about to smack him to knock him out of it, when the front door opens and Junmyeon and Chanyeol walk in both sweaty and laughing loudly.  
  
Baekhyun gets up from his spot walking towards them. Jongin doesn’t even notice him leave, so invested in the drama.  
  
“Junmyeeeeonie Hyung,” Baekhyun lets out a loud screech and jumps onto his back. “I need your funds, my tummy is empty.”  
  
Junmyeon gives him an annoyed look, “Why do you always need MY wallet?” He’s already reaching for his back pocket and pulling his card out.  
  
Baekhyuns eyes brightens from seeing the card and he snatches it out of Junmyeons hand.  
  
“Because you love me and find me cute.” Baekhyun gives him an extra cute look, trying to pull out his best aegyo. Junmyeon just laughs and pinch’s his cheek.  
  
“You use my weak heart against me.” Junmyeons looks at him fondly. Baekhyun gives him a kiss on the cheek for being sweet and runs towards his phone to order up some food for everyone.  
  
“Hey let me know when that gets here, I’m going to shower real fast.”  
  
Baekhyun just nods and then realizes that this is the perfect time to continue his plan. He runs over to Jongin and smacks his cheek.  
  
“Yahh Baekhyun Hyung, I’m trying to watch something here.”  
  
Jongin looks genuinely hurt so Baekhyun kisses him on the cheek that he smacked him on. Baekhyun knows this a ploy just to get a kiss from him. All the boys love his kisses, well maybe not Kyungsoo. He’s just playing hard to get, Baekhyun knows it.  
  
“Order some food for everyone. I have to go do something.”  
  
He throws the card at Jongins scowling face and runs over to Junmyeon and Sehuns room.  
  
Surprisingly, Junmyeon doesn’t scream when he enters his shower, he just lets out a big sigh.  
  
“I knew you would come, I just didn’t know when.”  
  
Baekhyun huffs out a breath, “Well hand me your loofah, so I can wash your back.”  
  
Baekhyuns already grabbed the soap. He actually looks at Junmyeons body not expecting him to be so toned. Both him and Xuimin Hyung were. Baekhyun looks at his own body. Well shit, maybe he should go to the gym too.  
  
He grabbed the loofah out of Junmyeons hand and started scrubbing away.  
  
♡  
Chanyeols just got out of his own shower when Baekhyuns entered the room. Baekhyuns eyes go straight to the water trickling down his bare chest. The water flowing down to the crevices of his abs and down, down, down, to where the towels hanging low on his hips.  
  
“Hey, where have you been?” Chanyeol asks him, opening up his drawers and pulling out a clean set of sweatpants and a shirt.  
  
Baekhyun gulps, suddenly feeling very parched. Jeez, was his back always so muscled and broad. He watches the way his back works pulling on the shirt, until it’s, sadly, covered. Baekhyun looks away when Chanyeol takes his towel off to step into his sweatpants.  
  
Baekhyun doesn’t think his body can handle that at the moment.  
  
“Uh—umm,” he clears his throat, “just showering with Junmyeon Hyung. How was your workout?”  
  
Baekhyun states it causally and walks over to his bed, not noticing Chanyeol tense up. After a very long awkward pause Baekhyuns about to open his mouth to ask Chanyeol what’s wrong, when he suddenly turns around with a dark look in his eyes.  
  
Baekhyuns a bit taken aback. He’s never seen Chanyeol look, so, so, enraged?  
  
Chanyeols moving close to him, slowly, like he has all the time in the world to devour Baekhyun. Baekhyun feels himself start to tremble. Chanyeol grabs his hand, pulling him close.  
  
Baekhyun breath hitches in his throat. They’re so close Baekhyun can see the small amount of facial hair that’s growing in, that Chanyeol didn’t shave.  
  
“Hey guys, dinner is almost ready. Come set the table.” Lay says it, walking into their room. Noticing the tension he slowly backs away and out the room as quick as he came in.  
  
Chanyeol looks startled and clears his throat, his voice rough when he tells Baekhyun, let’s go.  
  
Baekhyun has no clue what just happened. But he knows he’s going to furiously masturbate to that touch and look alone.  
  
♡  
  
When Baekhyun enters Jongins shower, the other man lets out a yelp and almost trips and brains himself on the shower rack next to his head.  
  
“Baekhyun Hyung??!” Jongins up against the shower wall like Baekhyuns some big bad creep that just entered into his shower.  
  
“Oh, stop being so dramatic. I’m just here to wash your back.”  
  
Jongins still not looking like he’ll come out of the corner of the shower that he’s made into his new safe zone.  
  
“I’m going to call the police. I’m being violated!”  
  
He’s covering his chest like Baekhyun can’t see his dick just hanging out, in plain view. Like he really cares about his nipples.  
  
“Look I’ll watch those dumb dramas with you for a week, if you let me wash your back.”  
  
Jongins smirks, like he just caught Baekhyun right where he wanted, “A month and I get to lay in your lap anytime I want.”  
  
Baekhyun really wants to punch him in the dick right now for even thinking about bargaining with him. How dare he bargain with Baekhyun, the king of bargaining. He’s about to retaliate but he knows, he needs this to form a bond and no amount of bargaining is going to change this. And judging by Jongins smirk he knows this too. Oh, he’s so getting punched in the dick after they get out of the shower.  
  
“Finnnneeee. Now hand me that damn loofah.”  
  
Jongins standing straight now all tall and glorious tan skin. “Only for a kiss.”  
  
Baekhyuns going to smack him _and_ punch him in the dick when they get out of the shower.  
  
He’s about to just dive for the loofah, when Jongin sees what he’s about to do and grabs it and holds it up high.  
  
“Heyyy you know I’m of average height and can’t reach. Not fair.” Baekhyun pouts, looking at Jongin innocently. He knows they’re all weak for his cuteness.  
  
“Well tough shit, shortie. Kiss or no back scrubbing.”  
  
Well, fuck. That was his last go to move. Baekhyun considers just punching him in the dick now and walking out of the shower for calling Baekhyun short. How dare he undermine his height. He’s a proud 5’9 no matter what anyone says.  
  
Jongins lucky the bond of brotherhood is strong with him or he would be on the floor already clutching his balls.  
  
He gives Jongin a death glare before laying a fat slobbering kiss on his cheek. Jongin lets out a yell and in his moment of weakness Baekhyun grabs the loofah out of his fallen hand and turns him around and starts scrubbing his back vigorously.  
  
♡  
  
Jongins complaining about his back and how Baekhyun had scrubbed him to hard. Baekhyun thinks he’s gotten off easy and then he remembers the punishment he’s supposed to give him. He’s just about to punch Jongin in the dick when Chanyeol catches them walking out of the bathroom together.  
  
Chanyeol stops and looks at them, the look he gave Baekhyun the other day flashing across his eyes before he’s mumbling something about the gym and he’s out the front door with a slam.  
  
Well that was weird. Jongin gives Baekhyun a knowing look. What the fuck was that supposed to mean?  
  
He almost forgets about punching Jongin in the dick in between that weird moment. Almost.  
  
♡  
  
Baekhyuns just finished with the last sticky note, when he hears the doorknob being turned. He scrambles to the safety of the closet and keeps it just slightly open enough, that he can see Kyungsoos reaction to the creation he’s made.  
  
It took Baekhyun eight hours to put all the sticky notes on Kyungsoos side of the room. It was currently covered in colorful sticky notes from the little lamp Kyungsoo uses to read his lame ass books. To the bed and dresser, he uses. And in the middle of the wall was a giant middle finger made out of them.  
  
Baekhyuns really proud of that. That in itself cost him two and a half hours. He had to text Sehun to delay Kyungsoo who was out with him. Sehun had asked why and Baekhyun just told him to shut up and do it. Well it cost him a price of two kisses and a cuddle, but he’ll let it slide for now. Doesn’t mean he couldn’t slap him later for even trying to ask for two kisses. Outrageous. How dare he think he was that easy?  
  
He watches Kyungsoo walk in and stop. His eyes wide. Wider than they usually were.  
  
“Byun Baekhyun! You short punk!”  
  
“Heyyy, who are you calling short?! You can’t even reach my neck.”  
  
Baekhyun just realized he gave away his hiding spot and smacked his hands over his mouth. It’s too late now because Kyungsoos gaze is locked onto the closet.  
  
Kyungsoo opens the closet in a flourish and grabs Baekhyun by the neck, pulling him out of the closet. Baekhyun instinctively scrunches down, his shoulders coming up to his ears.  
  
“Seriously Baekhyun, I was going to come and actually relax after the hike and now I have to wait for all this shit to be cleaned up.”  
  
“Look, the least you could do now, is compliment what I made.” Baekhyun points over to the wall with the middle finger.  
  
Kyungsoos fingers press into his neck harder.  
  
“Okay, okay, I’ll clean it up.” Kyungsoo loosened his grip on Baekhyuns neck and let him up.  
  
Baekhyun goes into kiss Kyungsoo on the cheek. Kyungsoo pushes his hand into his face, effectively blocking the kiss.  
  
“Come on, let me give you a kiss for your troubles.” Baekhyun makes a kissy face at him.  
  
Kyungsoo looks disgusted and moves away from Baekhyun and walks towards his dresser. Baekhyun watches as he grabs some clean clothes and a towel.  
  
“That better be all cleaned up before I get back.” Kyungsoo turns around to shoot Baekhyun a lethal glare, to show that he really means it.  
  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah, got it shortie.” Baekhyun says looking down at his nails like he’s got all the time in the world to clean up the mess he made.  
  
Kyungsoo looks like he’s about to make a grab for his neck again. Baekhyun scurries over to the bed and starts ripping off the sticky notes aggressively. Kyungsoo just quirks his eyebrows, shakes his head and turns back around, walking towards the bathroom.  
  
Right when Kyungsoo closes the bathroom door shut, Baekhyun waits about two minutes before heading over to the closed bathroom door.  
  
He grabs the handle and turns it, finding it locked. That little baldie, locked him out. He must know of Baekhyuns plans. Baekhyun slowly smiled to himself, doesn’t mean he didn’t have something up his sleeve for this type of situation.  
  
Baekhyun scurries out of the room and heads towards the kitchen, looking for his secret weapon.  
  
Jongdae looks up from eating his ramen, “Hey, what are you up to?” He says it suspiciously, eyes following Baekhyun as he digs in one of the drawers.  
  
“Uhhh nothing.” Baekhyuns smiling brightly at Jongdae, one hand digging in the drawer while maintaining non-suspicious eye contact.  
  
“Hmmm, doesn’t look like nothing.” Jongdae very pointedly gestures with his eyes to the hand that’s rummaging in the kitchen drawer.  
  
“Well—um—omg is that Sehun jacking off in the corner?!!” Baekhyun finally grabs what he needs and bolts out of the kitchen, leaving a sputtering Jongdae in the kitchen.  
  
Well, that was a close one. He’s finally back in the room and he looks down at the chopsticks in his hand. He’s so glad he grabbed the flat shitty wood ones that were slim enough to fit in the lock and not Lay Hyung’s fancy ass chopsticks. He still doesn’t know why he has an obsession with collecting different types of chopsticks.  
  
Baekhyun walks over to the door and crouches down eye level to the doorknob. He inserts one of the chopsticks in the lock, it barely fits but Baekhyun somehow gets it in. He puts the second one into the lock and twists it around. Baekhyun twists it a couple more times until he hears the lock make an audible click. Baekhyun smiles like the Cheshire Cat from Alice in Wonderland.  
  
He removes the chopsticks and steps into the bathroom. He can hear Kyungsoo now singing along to the music he has playing on his phone.  
  
He’s quick with his clothes, much faster than he was before. Practice makes perfect.  
  
When he enters the shower Kyungsoos washing the shampoo from his barely their hair on his head. Baekhyun sneaks up and inserts his hand onto Kyungsoos head, helping him wash away the suds.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn’t even act surprised or show any emotion as he turns around, “I knew you would somehow get in here, you little brat.”  
  
“Heyyy no need to be mean.” Baekhyun pulls out his signature pout.  
  
Kyungsoo just shakes his head and moves to grab the soap and loofah. Baekhyun quickly grabs it out his hands. Kyungsoo looks like he wants to grab his neck again.  
  
“Let me just wash your back and I’ll be gone, I won’t even stay for the full time.”  
  
Kyungsoo just lets out a grunt for him to go ahead. Baekhyun ends up regretting his decision when he finds out Kyungsoo is a meticulous washer and he won’t let Baekhyun leave until he finds his work sufficient.  
  
When he leaves the bathroom this time, it’s alone and the worst wrinkling on his fingers.  
  
♡  
  
Baekhyun is frustrated to say the least. They’ve been so busy lately learning the new choreography for the album and all the songs, that he hasn’t even gotten to helping himself. Helping himself, as in getting a hand around his dick and having a moment to himself.  
  
Anything’s getting him hard at this point, a swift breeze gets him aching in no time. It’s especially worse now too because Chanyeols been going even harder at the gym so, he’s seeing him less than usual. But whenever Chanyeol takes off his shirt during one of their intense choreographies because it gets impossibly hot in the room, Baekhyun always ends up missing a step or tripping over himself.  
  
It’s worse because Baekhyuns noticed the way Chanyeols so impossibly big now and the hair stylist even dyed his hair red, which has made him look even hotter then he already was. At this point, Baekhyuns about to bust a nut just from a simple look or touch from Chanyeol.  
  
He’s finally gotten some alone time in the dorm. Everyone’s opted to get some ice cream after another grueling day of dancing and singing. Baekhyun had lied and said he had a headache, he knew this was the only alone time he was going to get.  
  
He grabs the lube bottle hidden deep within one of his drawers and ends up on his back in no time with two fingers inside him.  
  
He fucks them inside fast wanting the high now. Fisting the head of his dick, he can already feel himself get close. He just needs something to push him over the edge.  
  
He’s just been thinking of hard muscles and abs. Strong hands holding him down and making him take it. His mind pushing more scenarios in his head. He finally sees the face in his head that’s fucking him and it’s Chanyeol giving it to him hard, that he knows he would leave lasting bruises on his body. Baekhyun picks up the pace on his cock, feeling the precum dribble down the end of his cock head.  
  
Chanyeols telling him to take it, like the good boy he knows he is. Baekhyun begs audibly a small ‘please’ coming out his mouth. He grabs the dirty shirt beside his head, already feeling ashamed of what he was about to do.  
  
He brings Chanyeols used sweat stained shirt he had dropped off before he headed off laughing with the others. He had almost stayed back with Baekhyun, but he had pushed him out to let him enjoy his time off with the rest of the members. He brought the shirt towards his face. The smell of Chanyeols musk and the cologne he wore was strong. He let out a small moan. A bead of cum slowly dribbled out his cock again. He gave his head a tight squeeze and shoved the shirt in his mouth. He instantly tasted the tangy taste of sweat, he hated himself. He fucked into himself harder reaching his prostate and moved his hand on his cock, with the movement of the fingers inside him.  
  
Baekhyun came suddenly imagining Chanyeol choking him and telling him he was dirty boy for using his sweat stained shirt. Baekhyun shuddered with his orgasm flowing out of him. He wiped the cum off his chest and dick with Chanyeols shirt.  
  
He threw the shirt absentmindedly to the side of Chanyeols room. With shaky legs he got up to take a shower. He hadn’t taken one before he started, and he suddenly felt horribly gross from the days sweat on him.  
  
Grabbing his clothes he headed towards the bathroom. The thought of Chanyeol still in his mind.  
  
♡  
  
Lay Hyung was probably the easiest to take a shower with. Baekhyun had just waltzed in the bathroom and he let out a yell.  
  
He was already standing there naked with the loofah and soap in his hands, “I’ve been waiting for you to come to me.”  
  
Baekhyun grabbed it, hesitatingly, “Okay, uhhh lets get in the shower.”  
  
Baekhyun pushed his pink hair out of his face when he pulled the shirt off. His hair was starting to get long. He needed hair stylist Noona to cut it again.  
  
He walked into the shower and quickly got to work.  
  
♡  
  
“Baekhyun, you get back here right now!” Chanyeol chased after him down the narrow hall of their flat.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t understand what Chanyeol didn’t like about the added design of his shirt. He thought it really helped bring out the colors in his nipples, they looked more delectable if he was being honest.  
  
So, Baekhyun had gotten a hold of the scissors that were always miraculously kept away from him because apparently he was always “up to no good,” exact words from Kim Jongdae himself. This was why Jongdae was his least favorite. Well that was a lie but Jongdae didn’t need to know that every time he brought it up to bother him. Don’t worry he supplied him with lots of kisses to make up for it.  
  
Those scissors had led him back to his room, with a handful of Chanyeols shirts. He had ended up cutting holes in a couple of them, where his nipples were. Chanyeol should be praising him for figuring out how far apart his nipples were; enough to make a big enough holes in his shirt.  
  
Baekhyun had just finished cutting up a decent amount of the shirts when he heard the front door shut with a loud bang. He had run back into the kitchen and placed the scissors back where they had been found.  
  
He had quickly gone to the couch where Xuimin Hyung was watching a baseball match. Baekhyun turned his interest to the TV like he’d been there all along.  
  
Chanyeol had walked in and greeted them and walked into their shared room. Baekhyun had watched his back until he had disappeared and had gotten up to round the side of the couch. He needed to get into position, he knew what was about to go down.  
  
Chanyeol had screamed his name so loud, he had flinched. Okay, so, maybe the number of shirts he cut up wasn’t really necessary, but he wanted attention. Chanyeol never really cared much for his pranks so the only way to get his full undivided attention was to get him mad. Another plus was he looked hot as fuck mad.  
  
Baekhyuns thoughts had wondered into a dangerous territory, imagining Chanyeol fucking him hard against the floor for ruining his shirts.  
  
He snapped out of it when Chanyeol walked out with one of the cut shirts on and another in his hand. His face contorted into a frown and the only thing giving away his anger was the red tips of his ears. The only time they would get red like that is if he were truly embarrassed or very angry. Baekhyuns guess would be he’s very angry.  
  
“What. The. Fuck.” Chanyeol walked closer to the couch his fist clenching the shirt in his hand tightly.  
  
Baekhyun was trying hard to not burst out into laughter. It was just so funny seeing Chanyeol wear a shirt with his nipples out.  
  
Chanyeol had rounded the corner of the couch right across from Baek.  
  
“Look, your shirts are horribly boring and quite bland, I just wanted to add a little bit of my talent and make them pretty for you.” Baekhyun watched as Xuimin Hyung burst out into laughter and Chanyeol lunged at home from across the couch.  
  
Baekhyun ducked under Chanyeols arm and ran towards the kitchen.  
  
“Be safe kiddos and don’t break anything!” Xuimin Hyung yelled at his back still choking out fits of laughter.  
  
He was not giving any cuddles to Xuimin Hyung for a week for calling him a kiddo. He’s twenty-three for fucks sake. Chanyeols definitely a kiddo. Twenty-two, he might as well be in diapers.  
  
Baekhyuns too lost in thinking about Chanyeol in a diaper and cringing. When, Chanyeol stops at the counter across from Baekhyun again.  
  
“You think this is so funny, don’t you?” Baekhyun hadn’t even realized he was staring at Chanyeols chest cackling away.  
  
“Your nipples are out.” Baekhyun giggles and Chanyeol looks like he’s close to cracking a grin. His eyes though are still alight with a burning flame behind them. Baekhyuns stomach dips and he bolts.  
  
Chanyeol shouts his name, while they’re running down the hall. Baekhyun takes a wrong turn by accident in the rush of things and ends up in their mini studio. He halts at the door and is turning around to run back out when Chanyeol comes barging in, crashing into Baekhyun, both of them go tumbling down.  
  
Baekhyun falls backwards and Chanyeol had gripped him protectively, lessening the damage of the fall. Chanyeol ends up on top of him.  
  
Baekhyun is so out of breath from hitting the ground and currently laughing his ass off. Him and Chanyeol are both laughing away.  
  
Baekhyuns trying to squirm away while Chanyeols still laughing. He could still get away, maybe knee him in the balls a little too. Before Baekhyun can make any grand movements, Chanyeols pulling him back and gripping his wrists.  
  
“Oh no you don’t.” Chanyeols smirking down at him, his eyes full of mirth.  
  
“Look, I’ll pay you back for the damage on the shirts.”  
  
Chanyeol lets out a cute snort, “You mean use Junmyeons card to pay me back.”  
  
Baekhyun gives him one of his winning smiles, maybe charming him will get him out of this one. He suddenly realizes the position they’re in and Baekhyun gets hot all over.  
  
Chanyeols on top of him, Baekhyuns wrists gripped above his head with one hand, and his legs spread to accommodate Chanyeols big body between him. Chanyeol must realize what’s happening because Baekhyuns suddenly goes quiet and still, which he never does.  
  
Chanyeol brings the hand up to Baekhyuns face, that’s not gripping his wrists and brushes his cheek softly. Baekhyun feels Chanyeol shift as he does this, and he feels his cock come to attention. A warm flush slowly spreads to his face and he licks his lips.  
  
Chanyeols eyes track the movement with razor sharp precision.  
  
“You’re so aggravating.” Chanyeol says roughly like it’s affecting him ten times worse than it is for Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyuns breath catches when Chanyeol moves his face down, so close to Baekhyuns that he can feel his warm breath hit his face.  
  
Baekhyun needs to leave now before he does something that they’re both going to regret. He wants to move but he’s frozen; watching Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol ends up licking his lips, so sensually Baekhyun can’t tell if its horny mind making it up or Chanyeols really that hot. He thinks it’s a mix of both. The movement of his tongue has it slightly grazing Baekhyuns lips. The touch so gentle and wet, that Baekhyun can’t help releasing a small needy whine.  
  
Chanyeols eyes darken considerably and he grabs Baekhyuns chin, about to pull him in. The grip on his wrists tightening to an almost bruising hold. Baekhyun closes his eyes, he’s been ready for this since—  
  
“Hey are you guys done killing each—?“ Sehun walks in, stopping and staring at what’s happening in front of him.  
  
“Can’t you guys go fuck in your room? Sehun says before rolling his eyes and strolling out.  
  
Baekhyun pinches Chanyeol nipple, pushing him off him. Chanyeol shouts a ‘hey’ and pulls back grabbing his chest.  
  
He runs towards the door, stopping suddenly, he turns around and gives Chanyeol a cheeky wink. His heart pounds heavily all the way to Sehun’s room where he punches him in the dick.  
  
♡  
Baekhyun ends up in Jongdaes shower where he’s currently belting out some impressive notes. Show off.  
  
Baekhyun enters the shower mid high note and Jongdae almost chokes on the stream of water, when Baekhyun enters abruptly.  
  
“A warning would’ve been nice.” He’s coughing like he drank the whole of Niagara Falls. Over dramatic the bunch of them.  
  
“I’ll make it up to you, now give me your loofah.” Baekhyun puts his hand out waiting for it.  
  
Jongdaes just about to place the loofah in his hand, when he pulls back, “I need a promise or something.”  
  
Baekhyuns about to just head out and leave, how dare all them ask for things. He’s the one that usually got the better side of bargains.  
  
“I know what you gave to Jongin and I want something similar.” Jongdae is smiling at him now like he’s just cracked the code. He hasn’t cracked shit.  
  
Baekhyun lets out a deep sigh, already knowing where it’s going, “Alright, what do you want?”  
  
Jongdae looks in deep thought, “A kiss, a cuddle, and favor, whenever I need it.”  
  
Baekhyun scoffs, “Definitely not, you can get a kiss and a cuddle.” He’s growing cold now, since the stream of the water is not hitting him.  
  
“A favor too or I’m done with this shower.” Jongdae smiles, showing all his teeth, like he won the damn lottery.  
  
Baekhyun contemplates leaving but he’s almost done and all the other ones would have gone to waste if he backed down now.  
  
“...Fine.” He snatches the loofah out of Jongdaes head and almost throws it at his head but then remembers why he’s here.  
  
Right. Bonding.  
  
He huffs out a breath and starts.  
  
♡  
  
He’s just finished wrestling Junmyeon for his credit card, which he had won, thanks to his great tactics. Which means, all the dirty moves he could use at once. When he suddenly got a text, his phone vibrating on the kitchen table, where he left it to wrestle Junmyeon to the ground.  
  
Baekhyun glanced down at the notification, the word ‘lanky giraffe legs’ and an image attached. Him and Chanyeol always sent each other pictures, so he’s not really surprised when he gets it.  
  
Baekhyun opens it expecting some lame ass photo of some new boba tea Chanyeol was trying or a wall that Chanyeol thought looked nice. When his eyes almost popped out of his head and he almost dropped his phone. His heart thundering and palms suddenly sweating.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Lay passed by trying to glance at the screen Baekhyun was looking at.  
  
He let out a small squeak and shoved the phone into his pocket, “Yeah—I’m, um fine.” His voice had ended up really high in the beginning and he knew his face was red.  
  
“Are you sure?” Lay actually looked concerned now, about to grab Baekhyuns shoulder.  
  
Baekhyun dodged the touch, “Really, Hyung, its nothing, I’m—,” he stumbles over air and almost eats shit, “totally fine.”  
  
Lay gives him a weird look but just shrugs it off and walks away. Baekhyun runs to the nearest bathroom and shuts the door. His heart still bouncing out of his chest.  
  
There’s no way Chanyeol had sent _that_ to him.  
  
Baekhyun slowly takes out his phone again and opens it. The picture is still there. Right where he left it.  
  
Chanyeols big hand was grabbing his cock through his black shorts. Baekhyun rubbed a hand down the front of his pants, over his own hard cock.  
  
Fucking hell. He glanced down further at the text below it, ‘look at this cute cafe I ran across, we should go there together.’  
  
Well that definitely was not a cafe, unless suddenly cafes turned into big dicks, he didn’t think that was the case.  
  
Well it was clear Chanyeol had sent the wrong picture but what the fuck. Out of all the pictures he could have sent accidentally, it had to be the one where he was going to get hard as fuck over.  
  
He let out a groan, still staring at the picture. He put three of his fingers in his mouth. The length of it, even just being seen through the shorts was massive. At the top of his shorts, there was a peak of the head, barely coming out.  
  
Just seeing the tip of Chanyeols cock, made Baekhyun suck on his fingers. God, he could just imagine that fat, long cock down his throat and stretching his mouth wide. Baekhyun inserted a fourth finger in his mouth to mimic the action and the stretch.  
  
He knew he would be drooling all over that cock, like he was with his fingers. Baekhyun places the phone down onto the sinks countertop and unzipped his pants fast.  
  
He pulled his dick out of his pants and pulled his wet fingers out his mouth and wrapped them around his cock. The saliva against his hard length made him shudder. The wet slide felt amazing against it.  
  
He wanted to insert some fingers inside himself but there wasn’t any lube near him. Fuck it, he would just use his hand to get off.  
  
Baekhyun rubbed the slit of his head. Feeling the bead of precum already slipping out.  
  
He looked down at the picture, taking in Chanyeols massive cock and his big hand around it. The thick fingers clenching it and almost encompassing the whole shape of his cock.  
  
He rubs a finger along the underside of his cock where there’s a prominent vein and circles the head. Baekhyun gasps, “Chanyeol...uhhhnn.”  
  
He knows he needs to keep quiet but just imagining Chanyeols large hand doing this to him. Chanyeol covering his mouth with his hand and telling him to not be loud or he wouldn’t get to cum.  
  
Baekhyuns feeling himself get close, his eyes rolling back as he fists his cock harder, fucking into his palm. “Fuuuck...me.”  
  
He lets out a gasp when he twists his hand and he pushes down on the slit of his cock. He grabs his balls with his other hand and rolls them and squeezes. Rubbing a dry finger against his hole he lets out a moan. Fuck, he needs Chanyeols cock in him, right now.  
  
He starts letting out these small whimpers, feeling himself getting close. The thought of Chanyeol pushing him against the sink and bending him over. Fucking into him at a brutal pace that would make Baekhyuns hips have a splash of bruises after. The smack of skin to skin in the silent bathroom the only thing surrounding them.  
  
Baekhyun was going to cum all over the sink countertop if he didn’t stop now but how could he.

Chanyeols massive cock leaving him aching and stretched. Using him until he got his fill and gripping Baekhyuns hair. Arching his back, Baekhyun would take it like the good boy he was—

  
Baekhyun bit down on his free hand as he came all over the countertop. The scream wedged in his throat being pushed down by the hand in between his mouth.  
  
Baekhyun grabbed some tissue and wiped down the sink and his cock. Washing his hands, he finally caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. God, he looked wrecked. Chanyeol might as well have fucked him, from the way he was looking.  
  
Baekhyun grabbed his phone and pocketed it.  
  
Walking out the bathroom, he ran straight into a warm, hard chest. “Oh sor—.” Baekhyun looked up to find Chanyeol there. His words dying in his throat.  
  
Chanyeol looked at him, his eyebrows shooting up to his hairline. Baekhyun flushed a deep red and ran to Jongins room.  
  
What he didn’t notice in his rush, was the smug looking smirk on Chanyeols face.  
  
♡  
  
After that, things kicked into gear and they were even more busy and hectic and Baekhyuns mind wouldn’t stop moving. He feels that frenzy all over his body, that tick he gets when things get too much, and he can’t handle it anymore. The only times he’s gotten like this and gotten back to his normal self was when, Kyungsoo snaps him out of it, a hand to his neck. Or, when one of the boys ends up holding him down and laying with him. But this time it’s worse. Enough so, that everyone was getting agitated. Even Lay Hyung who was the most peaceful and easy going out of the lot, was growing increasingly annoyed with him.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t know how to stop. He was like a whirlwind. Kyungsoo had already snapped at him twice and Sehun had stopped talking to him after he put itching powder in his clothes.  
  
Baekhyun was back in the living room, where all the members were. Some of them were playing UNO and the others were busy watching a movie. Baekhyun was slowly getting agitated, no one was paying any attention to him.  
  
He walked over to Junmyeon where he was playing UNO with Chanyeol, Jongin, and Kyungsoo. He sat in Junmyeons lap, making sure to elbow him a bit in the stomach,

“Make some room Hyung.”

Junmyeon just sighed and let Baekhyun fit himself into his lap. Junmyeon was looking back at his cards now.  
  
“He has three blue cards, one green, and a yellow.” Baekhyun let the rest of the group know.  
  
“Oh for fucks sake, can’t we play a game in peace.” Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun. Baekhyun just ignored him and gave Junmyeon innocent Bambi eyes.  
  
Junmyeon just rubbed his head softly, “Baekhyunnie, don’t be a little brat.”  
  
Baekhyun felt betrayed. Little? Brat? Even if he was those things how dare he be ganged up on. What happened to We Are One?  
  
Baekhyun just rolled his eyes and went to go bother Lay, Xuimin, and Sehun on the couch. He could feel someone staring at him but he ignored it.  
  
Baekhyun picked up the remote and switched channels, a collective ‘hey’ from the boys ringing out.  
  
“We were watching that.” Sehun said looking annoyed.  
  
“Yeah well it’s boring, you guys don’t have taste.” Baekhyun stuck his tongue out and looked back at the screen.  
  
“Seriously, Baekhyun switch it back.” It was Xuimin Hyung now, that was bothering him.  
  
Baekhyun was about to say something back to Xuimin Hyung, even though no one ever said anything to him. He was the oldest and what he said went. Yes, Junmyeon Hyung was the leader but Xuimin Hyung held a different kind of respect over the others. The fact that Baekhyun was going to tell him ‘no,’ everyone would have been pissed.  
  
“Stop.” One word. One word from the lips of the person he didn’t want to hear from but craved to listen to.  
  
Baekhyun ignored him and turned the volume up louder. He heard shuffling behind him and a warm hand press onto his neck. His first instinct was, that it was Kyungsoo. But Kyungsoos hands weren’t that big. This hand encompassed his whole neck. Could almost wrap around it.  
  
“Up.” The sheer strength and roughness in that voice had him stumbling to his feet.  
  
Chanyeol took him back to their shared room. His hand still on Baekhyuns neck, hot and heavy like a brand.  
  
Chanyeol pushed him forward into the room and shut the door, locking it. Baekhyun felt himself get ready for a fight.  
  
“Don’t you dare touch me like that again!” He honestly didn’t care that Chanyeol had touched him on his neck because he let Kyungsoo do it all the time, even the fans had seen it. But with Chanyeol it was different.  
  
“On your knees.” Chanyeol stood there, his arms crossed, his biceps bulging. Baekhyun felt his cock twitch.  
  
He let out a startled laugh, “Stop messing—.”  
  
“ **Now**.”  
  
Before Baekhyun knew it, he was on the ground, on his knees. He was about to say something more when Chanyeol cut in, “Quiet. You’re not allowed to speak to me right now. Not until I tell you to.” Chanyeol walked past Baekhyun towards the bed.  
  
He motioned Baekhyun to come towards him. Baekhyun crawled over until he was in front of Chanyeols spread legs.  
  
“Over my lap.”  
  
Chanyeol was watching his every move. The heat within his eyes burning and his red hair turning them ablaze.  
  
Baekhyun crawled onto the bed and started situating himself over Chanyeols lap. Chanyeol stopped him and pushed his face down into the inner part of his thigh. Baekhyun panted, he had never been this close to Chanyeol. Only when they wrestled. But never this close. Not here.  
  
“Let’s see.” Chanyeol grabbed him by the neck and held him firmly down, “You’re going to stay here, still and pretty for me, until your heads clear enough and then after, you’re going to apologize to each of the boys. You got it?”  
  
Baekhyun let out shuddering breaths. His head felt heavy and his body hot. His cock was heavy in his sweatpants. He knew if Chanyeol looked at him, he would see how hard he was for him.  
  
“I know I told you, you can’t talk, so just snap your fingers if you understand.”  
  
Baekhyun snapped his fingers. They were so shaky he had to do it three times before they actually, properly snapped.  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
Baekhyun had imagined that word being said to him in countless fantasies but hearing Chanyeol actually say it to him, had him letting out a soft whine, his hips shifting and his cock sliding against the outside of Chanyeols thigh. The rough denim against his soft sweatpants making the drag of it intense.  
  
“No,” he felt Chanyeol stop his hips, “Stay still, until I tell you to move again. You’re a good boy, aren’t you? You’ll stay still for me, right?”  
  
Baekhyun let out a soft mewl, still hard and panting inside the inner part of Chanyeols thigh so close to his cock he could smell the heady musk from it.  
  
  
Baekhyuns cock felt too heavy and full. He wanted to move but instead willed his body to stay still. He could be a good boy for Chanyeol. He finally closed his eyes and let his mind drift. The buzzing noise inside his head slowly fading into a deep lull.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was still in the same position. Chanyeol rubbing absentmindedly on his head. Baekhyun realized that he had been drooling subconsciously and had left a big wet spot on Chanyeols jeans.  
  
Baekhyun must have been shifting and moving a lot because Chanyeol finally lifted him up. Face coming close and Baekhyuns breath hitched, being so close to Chanyeol again.  
  
He felt so loose. His head had been floating away when he was on Chanyeols lap. Chanyeol shifted him so Baekhyun was now straddling Chanyeols strong thighs. He was being held up a little by Chanyeol so Baekhyun hovered a bit over him.  
  
Baekhyun gazed down at Chanyeol fondly, he carded his fingers through Chanyeols hair, “Thank you for doing this for me.” Chanyeol just replied with a hum, too lost in Baekhyun eyes.  
  
Baekhyun finally sat down squarely in Chanyeols lap and realized that Chanyeol was hard. They both were.  
  
Baekhyun shifted on Chanyeols cock. Feeling the hardness beneath him. Still as massive as he saw in the picture. Chanyeol let out a small groan. Baekhyun moved again, this time with purpose and rubbed his ass on Chanyeols cock.  
  
“Baby...” Chanyeol groaned out, hands moving to grip Baekhyuns hips and held him close, pushing up into each downward thrust.  
  
Soon they were grinding against each other. Both of their faces close to each other but not close enough. No one wanting to make the first move.  
  
One of Chanyeols hands skirted the outside of the hem of Baekhyuns shirt. His thumb going underneath to rub along, soft, exposed skin.  
  
Chanyeol moved his head down towards Baekhyuns neck and sucked. Baekhyun let out a moan, pushing Chanyeols head further into his neck and grinding faster.  
  
“You feel so good.” Baekhyun knew he was about to cum soon. He could feel it rising, he was so close now.  
  
Chanyeols grinding up into Baekhyun like his cocks inside Baekhyun. He can’t help letting out all the moans and Chanyeol was still sucking hard, on his neck.  
  
Chanyeols hand that resting on Baekhyuns bare stomach finally moved up. He flicks Baekhyuns nipple and pressed down hard onto one of his pink nipples. Baekhyun cums, seeing stars, his hips stuttering to a stop.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back and watches Baekhyun shake through the orgasm. His eyes so dark, they’re almost pitch black.  
  
He holds Baekhyun down and uses his body. Chanyeols clothed cock sliding across Baekhyuns ass.  
  
“Come on, give it to me. Your cocks so big. I bet you’ll stretch me wide open.”  
  
Chanyeol lets out a deep moan and shudders, coming in his pants. Baekhyun pushes his hair off his sweaty forehead giving him a soft look.  
  
Chanyeol lays down, grumbling about being tired. Baekhyun gets up and goes to change out of his sweatpants, he still has to apologize to the members.  
  
♡

  
He ends up apologizing to everyone; especially to Sehun. Since, the itching powder incident had left the poor guy itching for a couple of days.  
  
Sehun had accepted the apology but not without asking for ten plus kisses and some cuddling sessions. Baekhyun couldn’t deny it because of what he’d done so he happily obliged.  
  
For the rest of the boys he offered two free kisses to all of them and no dick punching or smacking for a week. He’d never seen the boys so relieved. Though Kyungsoo said he didn’t need his kisses and started auctioning them off.  
  
Baekhyun wouldn’t allow it, his kisses were special. He only gave out free kisses whenever it was necessary, you couldn’t just give his kisses to others like they were free tickets. So, Baekhyun also added another kiss to Kyungsoos list.  
  
He had given him a sloppy kiss just for an added bonus. Kyungsoo had wiped it off his face and then tickled Baekhyun until he almost peed (he might have peed a little).  
  
Chanyeol and him had been weird after that. They didn’t talk about what happened between them. What they even did together. They spoke on random topics like they always do but never about _that_.  
  
Baekhyun also had a massive hickey on his neck, no thanks to Chanyeol sucking on it, like he was his personal popsicle. Baekhyun had ended up covering it up with makeup when he was out with the boys. But alone he would touch it. Sometimes press down it, to feel the pain, to remember what had happened.  
  
He sometimes would catch Chanyeol staring at him. Baekhyun didn’t do a good job of hiding it either. Chanyeols also had been going out with his other friends lately. It felt like he was avoiding Baekhyun.  
  
He misses messing with Chanyeol and also playing with him. They always had such a good time together. He’s scared he might have ruined something good and it’ll never go back to the way things were.  
  
He waits up for Chanyeol every night he comes home late. Just to hear him enter and shuffle things around till he finds what he’s looking for.  
  
Baekhyun pretends to sleep and Chanyeol sometimes comes over and caresses his cheek. Those always end up being the only touches that they have between them for days. Baekhyun won’t admit he cries a little sometimes thinking about how they used to be.  
  
He’s always had feelings for Chanyeol, but he never thought about acting on them. He sometimes thought maybe Chanyeol liked him too but it’s clear now he only thought of Baekhyun as a friend.  
  
♡

  
When Baekhyun wakes up he feels like shit. At this point, he’s thinking about telling one of the boys what’s been happening.  
  
He’s open with all of them, they all know him so well. He knows he could go to anyone and they would comfort and support him.  
  
His feet are already leading him to the bathroom where someone is showering. He’s opening the door and removing his clothes without even noticing it.  
  
When he enters the shower Sehun has just got done washing his hair. He opens his eyes to find Baekhyun in front of him and stumbles back a bit.  
  
“Oh shit, Baekhyun Hyung? What are you doing here?”  
  
Baekhyun just hugs Sehun and starts crying; pouring his heart out. He tells him about everything that happened between him and Chanyeol he tells him how he’s been in love with for a while now. He also tells him how scared he is of what he’s discovered with Chanyeol and he wants him to do it again, how it felt good, better than anything he’s done with anyone else before.  
  
Sehun just hugs him tight and listens. Even though they’re wet, naked, and sometimes their dicks brush against each other on accident, Baekhyun could care less. Any other day he would have made a comment about them jerking off together.  
  
When Baekhyuns done sobbing, Sehun tilts his head up and makes him look at him. Tall bastard.  
  
“Let’s get out of the shower first, okay?” Sehun grabs his hand pulling the curtain back.  
  
Baekhyun yanks on Sehuns hand, “No....I have to wash your back first.”  
  
Sehun just gives him a bewildered look, “Baekhyun Hyung, you just had a breakdown over Chanyeol, I think washing my back can wait for some other time.”  
  
Baekhyun pouts slightly and nods. Let’s Sehun pull him out of the shower, towel him off and lead him towards his bed.  
  
Sehun pushes off some of the stuff that’s on his bed and lays down with him, cuddling him.  
  
“Baekhyun Hyung, sometimes I think you and Chanyeol Hyung are the dumbest people I’ve ever met.”  
  
Baekhyun makes a move to leave. Sehun just lets out a laugh and grabs Baekhyun, holding him close.  
  
“Hyung, you should tell him how you feel. I’m very positive he feels the same for you.”  
  
Baekhyun gives him a look, “And how do you know this?”  
  
Sehun cards his hands through his wet hair, “Maybe because you both are so fucking obvious all the time.”  
  
“I don’t know Sehunnie. I don’t think he feels the same way.”  
  
“Trust me Hyung, he cares about you deeply too.”  
  
Baekhyun just closes his eyes and wraps his arms around Sehuns waist tighter. He knows Sehun means well but that can’t be true. Not with the way Chanyeols been acting towards him lately. Maybe once, he thought Chanyeol cared for him like he did but now it was different.  
  
“Will you sleep here tonight, Hyung?”  
  
Baekhyun just lets out a small hum and feels himself fall into a dreamless state. Chanyeol on his mind until he fades.  
  
♡  
  
Baekhyuns showered with all the members now. The only one left was Chanyeol. He thought about just not doing it at all. But he never did anything half ass.  
  
He was just going to have to move past it and be in and out of there as quick as possible. He was dreading it, to be honest. He ended up waiting a few days, garnering up the courage to finally make his move.  
  
Baekhyun was in a heated game of UNO with Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Sehun, when Chanyeol had walked through the front door. Clearly sweating and straight from the gym.  
  
“Yahh! Why do you guys always wait to use the plus four on me when I’m about to win!” Jongin screeches.  
  
Kyungsoo just lets out a hearty laugh when Jongin tackles Sehun to the ground.  
  
Kyungsoo notices his eyes straying and glances towards the direction where Baekhyuns looking.  
  
“Chanyeol-ah come play UNO with us!” Kyungsoo gestures Chanyeol over.  
  
Chanyeol smiles at him, “I will, let me go take a shower first.”  
  
Baekhyuns to busy trying hard to focus on his cards, when Chanyeol walks past them and towards their shared room.  
  
Baekhyuns contemplating waiting a couple more days but enough is enough. He needs to do it now or he’ll never be able to.  
  
Baekhyun gets up, Jongin and Sehun both whining at him about not finishing the game, even though they’re still trying to clobber each other.  
  
Baekhyun just murmurs something about needing to make an important call.  
  
He hurries towards his room. He closes the door, drowning out all of the shouting from the living room.  
  
Baekhyun walks towards the bathroom door, every step feeling like his doom.  
  
Sometimes he was so over dramatic, okay maybe most of the time. But he needed to get some balls already and just do it.  
  
Just two bros’, (that got each other off), taking a shower together. Nothing could possibly go wrong.  
  
Baekhyun gulped and entered the bathroom. Thank God, it was open, he didn’t feel like going out and getting the chopsticks.  
  
He discarded his clothes, slowly this time, just to stall and pace himself. He took a deep breath and released it.  
  
Baekhyun pushed the shower curtain aside and stepped in.  
  
The first thing he saw was the broad expense of Chanyeols tan muscular back. He was hanging his head in the shower, letting the water run down his back and down.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t know what to do. He was just about to call out Chanyeols name when he turned around and grabbed the shampoo bottle and then dropped it.  
  
“Baekhyun, what are you doing here? Is this another one of your pranks?” Chanyeol looks down at the bottle like it’s a ticking bomb.  
  
“I—no, I’m here to wash your back.” Baekhyun gives him a small smile.  
  
Chanyeol stares at him, like he’s grown three heads.  
  
“Uh, well, since you’re here and providing such services, you could—maybe uh wash my chest too?” Chanyeol makes it sound like a question, like Baekhyun would run the moment he asked.  
  
Baekhyun clears his throat, a weak ‘yes’ coming out his mouth. The thing is, he’s been trying to keep his eyes above, nothing below the face. He doesn’t know how he’s going to do this without, staring at everything he wants.  
  
He picks up the washcloth hanging beside him and adds some body wash onto it. Chanyeols moved closer to him now. The spray hitting his back and Baekhyuns only getting hit with a small trickling of the spray where Chanyeols back isn’t.  
  
Baekhyuns hearts racing when he rubs the washcloth at the top of Chanyeols chest. Chanyeols staring down at him, his eyes dark, even in the brightness of the bathroom lights.  
  
Baekhyun moves the washcloth further down Chanyeols chest. Baekhyuns eyes travel down to the prominent abs. God, he definitely had washboard abs. He looked back up to where the washcloth was and rubbed it across one of Chanyeols nipples.  
  
Baekhyun felt Chanyeol move in closer. They were so close now; he could feel the heat between them. The tension in the bathroom had skyrocketed.  
  
Baekhyun was starting to react and he needed to move onto Chanyeols back now, before Chanyeol saw the problem he was having. He hurriedly washed the rest of Chanyeols chest and abs.  
  
“Okay, you can turn around now. I’m done.” Baekhyun had taken the washcloth of Chanyeols chest and looked away.  
  
“You’re not done yet.” Chanyeols voice was rough when he spoke, just like the time in their bedroom.  
  
He gulped, “I washed—.”  
  
Chanyeol had grabbed his hand that had the washcloth and put it back on his chest. He slowly moved it downwards, past his strong chest, down his abs, and further down, where Chanyeols massive cock was—hard.  
  
Baekhyuns breath hitched and he jerked back a little, dropping the washcloth on the wet shower tile.  
  
Chanyeol put Baekhyuns hand on his cock and placed it there, letting go.  
  
Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol, eyes wide. Fuck. He looked so good under the running water. His hair pushed back from his forehead. Red hair, dripping small droplets of water down his face. Muscles so big, Baekhyun wanted to know if Chanyeol could lift him up and fuck him right here.  
  
Baekhyun clenched the cock in his hand and Chanyeol let out a guttural noise. Chanyeol grabbed his waist with his hand, “Come on baby.” He whispered it into his ear.  
  
Baekhyun shivered, his own cock now, achingly hard.  
  
Oh fuck this.  
  
Baekhyun stroked Chanyeols cock, his grip tight around it. Chanyeol kissed his neck, his cheek, his nose, and finally, inches away from Baekhyuns mouth.  
  
Baekhyun bit his lip. His eyes glued on Chanyeols pink lips. Chanyeol groaned and kissed him, finally.  
  
The kiss was perfect, sweet and chaste, everything Baekhyun had been waiting for.  
  
Chanyeol broke apart from the kiss, “Baekhyun...I—I find you so beautiful it hurts me to look at you. You’re always laughing and smiling all the time, brightening up my day and everyone’s around you. You’re the sunshine I need and these past few weeks it’s felt like the saddest time in my life,” Chanyeols let’s put a shuddery breath, “I could just stare at you for hours, write songs about you for eternity. You’re my hope, my joy, my everything. Even though your pranks go too far sometimes. I know you do it for attention. I know you do it because you love and trust the members and me enough, that we’ll let you have this as your outlet, when your head feels so full, you think you’ll go insane,” Chanyeol glances down and then up into his eyes again, “What I’ve been trying to say for so long is, I love you. I love you so much Byun Baekhyun my chest aches with it.”  
  
Baekhyun kisses him with everything he’s got. Puts everything into, how he’s felt these past weeks and how much he loves him too.  
  
He pulls back smiling, doesn’t even realize he’s been crying tears, “I love you so fucking much Park Chanyeol, you big idiot.” And he kisses him again, just because he can.  
  
They end up making out in the shower for about 10 minutes before someone knocks on the door, yelling at them for fucking in the shower and wasting water. Baekhyun just laughs, not even in the mood to find out who it is and smack them. He’s so happy he could burst right now.  
  
They end up in his own bed, cuddling each other. Baekhyun can still feel Chanyeol hard against him. He’s ready to offer him a hand job, anything at this point but Chanyeol must notice it and tells him later and kisses him on his forehead. He’s never felt more content in his life.  
  
♡  
  
Baekhyun wakes up to something hard against his ass. Something or someone rubbing against him. The movement jostling him from his sleep. He’s a bit out of it when he comes to but then remembers everything that had happened and now he’s wide awake.  
  
He then realizes Chanyeols behind him, his arm thrown over his waist and his legs tangled with his own. Chanyeol lets out a small groan against his ear and mumbles something incoherent.  
  
Baekhyun then realizes that Chanyeol is still asleep. He must be having a really good dream for him to be grinding against Baekhyuns ass.  
  
Baekhyun smirks, getting up and pushing the covers away. Exposing Chanyeol and him to the chill air. Baekhyun crawls down, until he’s face to face with Chanyeols straining erection, in his boxers. Baekhyun smiles and mouths the cock through the boxers. Making sure to use extra spit to dampen the cloth.  
  
After a bit of teasing, Baekhyun pushes the boxers down until Chanyeols cock flops out. He licks his lips and opens his mouth, taking Chanyeols cock into his mouth.  
  
He’s just got the head in, when Chanyeol makes another sound, groaning again. Baekhyun grabs the base and sucks more of the cock down into his mouth.  
  
Moving his head up and down. He’s sucked down Chanyeols cock until he can feel it in his throat. Baekhyun had some practice with the occasional fling and also practicing with a banana. Don’t ask.  
  
Baekhyun swallowed around the cock, his throat burning but the feeling so good. Chanyeol let out a long groan and slowly opened his eyes.  
  
He was all sleep ruffled and precious as ever. Baekhyun watched as he slowly came to and finally noticed Baekhyun sucking on his cock.  
  
Chanyeols eyes widened and Baekhyun swallowed around Chanyeols cock again.  
  
“Baby, you’re so hot.” Chanyeol grabs his hair and pushes him down further. Baekhyun moans and ruts against the bedsheet.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly pulls him off his cock, by his hair. Baekhyun lets out a needy whine.  
  
“None of that. On your knees.” Chanyeols tone had dropped again, the same way it was when they came together the first time.  
  
Baekhyuns on his knees so fast he almost gets carpet burn from skidding on it.  
  
“So pretty for me.” Chanyeol strokes a finger across his jaw and up to his lips, Baekhyun opens his mouth to show that he’s willing. Chanyeols eyes darken considerably as Baekhyuns little pink tongue comes out to lick at Chanyeols finger.  
  
“Tempting as you are, I won’t be doing anything too hard with you today,” Baekhyun makes a noise of disdain, “I know you’re eager baby but we need to talk about limits and what this means for you. The day where you were in my lap was simple but still dangerous, since I didn’t even ask you anything and made you drop.”  
  
Chanyeol grabs his face now with one hand, thumb stroking his cheek, “We need to be safe about these things. I won’t hurt you until you want me to,” Baekhyun shivers hearing that. “And I’m sure you don’t know too much about this either.”  
  
“Please...I want you.” Baekhyun looks at him with pleading eyes.  
  
Chanyeol smirks, “Don’t worry, I’ll fuck you, just not as hard as you want it.”  
  
Baekhyuns more eager now, knowing he’s going to get that cock in him.  
  
“But first, we need a safe word, even for right now. What do you want your safe word to be?”  
  
Chanyeols looking down at him fondly, even though he’s still hard standing in front of Baekhyun.  
  
“Uhh...strawberries?”  
  
Chanyeol chuckles, “Of course. Alright yours can be that, mines cherries. Got to keep the fruit theme.” Chanyeol smiles down at him.  
  
Baekhyun smiles softly back at him. His heart feeling warm. Chanyeol cares so much for him and it makes Baekhyuns heart want to burst out of his chest.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly grabs his hair hard, “Now, where were we?”  
  
Baekhyun opens his mouth and Chanyeol lets out a small good boy and feeds him his cock.  
  
Baekhyun moans feeling the weight of Chanyeol on his tongue again. God, he’s never been more turned on his life.  
  
Baekhyun sucks on his cock like his life depends on it. Taking it down his throat and pulling back and suckling on the head. He licks the slit as best as he can with his hair being grabbed.  
  
Chanyeols been letting out these moans that has Baekhyuns cock throbbing. He wants to rut against the carpet but he already knows Chanyeols going to tell him to stop.  
  
Chanyeol lets out a low groan when Baekhyun takes him particularly deep, “Yeah...taking my cock so well.”  
  
Chanyeol holds him there, Baekhyuns mouth almost touching the base of his cock. Baekhyun makes a slight choking noise and Chanyeol takes him off. Drools dripping everywhere, off Chanyeols cock, down Baekhyuns mouth and onto the ground.  
  
“God, look at you. Filthy.”  
  
Chanyeol bends down and kisses him. Baekhyun opens his mouth as Chanyeol inserts his tongue. He licks into his mouth like he has all the time in the world. Slowly, fucking his tongue into Baekhyuns mouth. Baekhyun lets out another needy whine.

Chanyeol obliges to his request and inserts his cock back into his mouth. At first, he lets Baekhyun take him deeply and at his own pace. But then Chanyeol suddenly grabs his hair hard and fucks into his mouth. Chanyeols thrusts making his massive cock, hit the back of Baekhyuns throat. Baekhyun knows he’s getting his throat fucked good and raw.

“Is this what you wanted? My cock down your fucking throat?”

Chanyeols now pounding into his mouth. Hand holding Baekhyun still, his biceps and muscles flexed in the continuous thrusting into Baeks face. Baekhyun takes it and Chanyeol lets him up occasionally to suck in a breath. The amount of drool coming out of Baekhyuns mouth, is absolute filth. Baekhyuns been crying, taking Chanyeols cock and swallowing it down.

Chanyeol pulls out and rubs his dick across Baekhyuns face, making an even bigger mess. Precum, drool, and tears all covering Baekhyuns face.  
  
Chanyeol suddenly lifts him up onto his shaky legs. Holding onto Baekhyuns weight, he picks him up. He walks over to the bed and lays Baekhyuns onto it. On the walk over, it looks like he’s grabbed the lube too.  
  
Baekhyun hears the cap being open, he glances down to watch Chanyeol lube up his fingers and circle his hole.  
  
Chanyeol strokes Baekhyuns cock as he enters one finger into him. Baekhyun lets out a broken gasp. He already feels full, Chanyeols fingers were thick and big. Baekhyuns always imagined them stretching him open and fucking into him. This felt like a dream, that he never wanted to end.  
  
After a little bit Chanyeol adds another finger, making the stretch ache. Chanyeols still stroking his cock, making him feel so good. He fucks the two fingers in hard, trying to find Baekhyuns spot. Baekhyun almost yells, when Chanyeol presses down onto his prostate, making his vision hazy.  
  
Chanyeol smirks and makes it his mission to hit it with each push. Baekhyuns moaning loud now, so loud he knows the others will hear him. He doesn’t care right now, all he can feel is the hot press of Chanyeols fingers inside him.  
  
Chanyeol scissors them and adds a third finger, Baekhyuns about to come just from this. Chanyeol must notice because he lets go of Baekhyuns cock, fingers still inside him, still pressing onto that spot.  
  
“Chanyeol...please.” Baekhyun moves to grip onto the wrist of the hand that’s fucking into him.  
  
Chanyeol must like him begging because he stops altogether.  
  
“What do you want baby?” Chanyeols looking at him now, smirking wide.  
  
“Please....anything.” Baekhyuns breathing is ragged. He wants to cum so bad, he’ll do anything.  
  
“Like what?” Chanyeols talking to him like he wasn’t just about to make Baekhyun cum.  
  
“Your fingers....your cock....please.”  
  
Chanyeol must find the answer sufficient enough because he starts sucking on Baekhyuns nipples so hard and stroking his cock, that Baekhyun sees stars. He’s so close to the edge now.  
  
Chanyeol bites down on one of his nipples and Baekhyun yells as he cums hard. Baekhyun didn’t even realize he was shaking through it, he was so out of it.  
  
“God, you’re so beautiful.” Chanyeol kisses him again, all teeth and tongue and Baekhyun lets out a whimpery moan against Chanyeols mouth.  
  
Chanyeol pulls back and Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol strokes his own cock, swiping some of the cum up and feeding it to Baekhyun. He moans as Chanyeol kisses him again to lick it out of him.  
  
Baekhyun feels his cock twitch. Already, feeling like he’s ready to go again.  
  
Chanyeol puts two of his fingers back inside Baekhyun, making him moan. Baekhyun strokes his cock, feeling it slowly harden again.  
  
Chanyeol inserts a third finger again and stretches him well enough, that Baekhyun feels like he’s going to cum for a second time.  
  
“Just fuck me already.”  
  
Baekhyun wasn’t someone who begged but for Chanyeols cock he would beg all day.  
  
Chanyeol went to go grab the condom that he had left there beside Baekhyun. He hadn’t even noticed it lying there.  
  
He was about to open it, when Baekhyun stopped him.  
  
“No. I want to feel you when you come inside me.”  
  
Chanyeol let out a low noise, his eyes darkening to that pitch black color Baekhyun had seen before.  
  
Chanyeol nodded and went back above him, aligning his cock with Baekhyuns hole. Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun as he slowly inserted the tip of it inside. Baekhyun gasped as he felt Chanyeols cock enter.  
  
Chanyeol slowly entered Baekhyun until he was to the hilt. He waited a bit, trying to make sure that Baekhyun adjusted.  
  
Baekhyun didn’t care, he didn’t mind the pain, “Please, please, please, move.”  
  
Chanyeol let out a growl and starting fucking into Baekhyun hard, “Fu—ck, you’re so tight around my cock.”  
  
He grabbed Baekhyuns face, opening his mouth with his finger and fucking his tongue inside.  
  
Baekhyun felt so full, Chanyeols cock was so big Baekhyun could see a very small indention on his stomach where Chanyeols cock was.  
  
Baekhyun sobbed as Chanyeol picked up one of his legs and bent it over, stretching it until it almost touched Baekhyuns shoulder, fucking into him at a brutal pace.  
  
“So needy for my cock. Look at you, all spread out.”  
  
Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his throat, squeezing it slightly. Enough, for Baekhyun to feel the power behind the hold.  
  
Baekhyun felt his mind getting hazy, “Such a good boy for me. Letting me fuck you so good with my cock.”  
  
Baekhyun knew he was crying again but it felt so good. All he could hear was the skin on skin slapping, his hole getting filled to the brim. His insides melting from the heat of it.  
  
Chanyeol was close too, he could feel it in how his thrusts were not as fast but deeper. They were still strong enough that, it jostled Baekhyun with each thrust.  
  
Chanyeol pressed down harder on Baekhyuns neck. Baekhyun came for the second time, he almost screamed again but Chanyeol had come and kissed him. The sound swallowed up by Chanyeols tongue.  
  
Baekhyuns mind was floating somewhere high above. He could feel Chanyeol position him again. His other leg lifted up and bent, he was folded in half and Chanyeol fucked into him.  
  
Baekhyun felt it when Chanyeol came, cumming inside of him. Baekhyun felt himself, squeeze around Chanyeol cock, milking the cum out of him. Baekhyuns mind was still somewhere high above, when he felt Chanyeol maneuver him onto his chest.  
  
“Come back to me baby.” Chanyeol had stroked his cheek, his hair, his neck and Baekhyun had slowly floated down back to him.  
  
Baekhyun gazed up at Chanyeol, his head clear now. Baekhyun kissed him, slowly.  
  
“That was amazing.” Baekhyun pulled back with a bright smile.  
  
Chanyeol laughed, “It sure was,” tucking a piece of Baekhyuns hair back, “I love you.”  
  
Baekhyun broke out into another bright grin, “I love you too.”  
  
Chanyeol kissed him softly and tucked him into his shoulder. Baekhyun had never felt safer and content then he was right now. He couldn’t wait to see what things waited for them in the future and what other things Chanyeol was going to teach him. But right now, this was enough.  
  
He snuggled into Chanyeols chest, taking a deep breath in, it smelled like everything great, everything wonderful, like home.

**Author's Note:**

> How did you guys like it? I'm thinking maybe we need a part 2 where they dig further into their Dom/Sub relationship. I didn't want to dig in too deep with that in this part, just so I had an opening to write a second part for this if I wanted to. I really hope you guys had fun reading this. Let me know in the comments your thoughts :)
> 
> You can find me on:  
> Tumblr: littleprincehyun  
> Twitter: littleprincehyu (there is no n at the end because twitter wouldn't let me T___T )


End file.
